pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW010: A Rival Battle for Club Champ!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Fanfare of the Heart |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |machars =Ash Ketchum, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Pierce, Trip, Don George, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny |michars =None |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Oshawott, Ash's Tepig, Ash's Snivy, Ash's Pidove, Trip's Servine, Trip's Tranquill, Trip's Frillish |major =Ash's Snivy knows Leaf Blade. Trip is revealed to have a Tranquill and a Frillish. Trip's Snivy is revealed to have evolved into a Servine. Iris meets Trip, Ash's rival. |b1 =Triobadge.png |local =Luxuria Town, Battle Club }} is the 10th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis Ash and co. arrive at the next time over at the local Battle Club. Ash was happy to see Don George all the way from Accumula Town. He then explains that (like Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny) the Don George of Accumula Town is this Don George's older brother and there are other Don Georges that look like each other and they're all related. Ash checks out some battle stats and sees Trip in the database so Ash calls Trip to challenge him to a battle. Will Ash win this rematch? Or is it Trip who will win it? Episode Plot Ash runs to the Battle Club and goes on a computer to choose his next opponent. Iris and Cilan catch up, as he was too fast for them. Iris tells Ash the Battle Club isn't going anywhere. Suddenly, Ash is startled, as he sees his rival, Trip, being in the Club. Cilan remembers Trip, as he came to the Striation Gym and won a badge. Ash explains to Iris Trip is his rival and met him in Prof. Juniper's lab. Don George comes and greets the heroes. Ash asks if he remembers them, but Don George points out they met his cousin, as there are many look-alikes of Don George. Don George uses the computer to contact Trip. Trip sees Ash is at the town and meets Iris and Cilan. Ash challenges him to a battle, but Trip is not interested, as his Snivy defeated Ash's Pikachu. Ash reminds Trip Pikachu was hit by Zekrom, so Iris tells Cilan she and Ash saw Zekrom. Ash tilts the computer, as he has new Pokémon to battle with Trip. However, Trip already came and would agree on a 6-on-6 battle. Ash admits he only has five, but got a badge. Trip tells Don George he cannot accept the battle. Ash wants to persuade Trip to battle, who thinks all trainers from Kanto have this silly determination. He goes to leave, but after hearing Iris, who claims he is a little kid. Trip accepts the challenge, though knows that the result will be the waste of his time. Trip sends Tranquill and Ash Oshawott, though Trip recognizes that to be Prof. Juniper's Oshawott. Oshawott starts with Water Gun, though Tranquill dodges and uses Aerial Ace, knocking Oshawott's shell and defeating him. Trip tells Tranquill has the Super Luck ability, allowing it to land more critical hits. Ash sends Tepig, who uses Ember, but Tranquill dodges. Tranquill uses Double Team, followed with Work Out, increasing its attack. Using Aerial Ace, Tranquill beats Tepig. Ash calls Tepig back, while Trip taunts Ash, who goes to send Tepig. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is waiting for the agent in a dumpyard. Officer Jenny appears with her police team, as they need to arrest Team Rocket for their attempt at Striation City. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, which Tranquill dodges, who uses Work Up. Tranquill uses Aerial Ace, hitting Pikachu. Trip urges Ash to give up, as Tranquill uses Aerial Ace. Pikachu grabs Tranquill's leg, throws it away and uses Volt Tackle, defeating Tranquill. Ash points out this is not a battle like the one in Nuvema Town. Trip sends Servine, who evolved from Snivy. Ash is determined to battle it, while Cilan remembers Servine defeating Chili's Pansear. Team Rocket is surrounded by the police, but a truck comes to them. They go in, so Officer Jenny tracks them down. However, the truck falls down an incomplete bridge, but Team Rocket, along with its driver, use jetpacks to escape. The driver, whose name is Pierce, gives Team Rocket a suitcase and flies off. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but Service cuts to negate the attack. Servine uses Leaf Tornado, hitting Pikachu. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, but gets defeated by Servine's Cut. Trip chides Ash, who sends Snivy. Snivy uses Vine Whip, but misses. Snivy uses Leaf Blade, but Servine avoids and uses Leaf Tornado, engulfing Snivy in it. Snivy uses Vine Whip, but Servine dodges. Instead, Snivy uses Attract, causing Servine to be charmed. Using Vine Whip and Leaf Blade, Snivy defeats Servine. Trip is slightly surprised, while Ash calls Snivy back. Trip sends Frillish and Ash Pidove. Pidove starts off with Air Cutter, but gets countered by Protect. Frillish uses Water Pulse, engulfing Pidove in a bubble and defeats her. Ash calls Pidove back and sends Snivy back. Snivy uses Vine Whip (against Iris' protests). After the attack, Snivy is wrapped in a dark aura, as Frillish's Cursed Body disables the last used move. Snivy uses Leaf Storm, but gets stopped by Protect. Frillish uses Nightshade, hitting Snivy, who uses Leaf Storm on Frillish, followed with Attract. Frillish dodges Attract, so Ash orders Snivy to use Leaf Blade, hitting Frillish, whose Cursed Body ability activates. Frillish uses Water Pulse, hitting Snivy and confusing her. Frillish uses Hex, inflicting double damage to Snivy and defeating her. Ash calls Snivy back, knowing she did its best. Trip tells Snivy was an interesting opponent, unlike Ash's other Pokémon. Trip goes away, leaving Ash angered. Ash tells Trip they could battle again next time, though Trip reminds Ash that is the basics. Iris advises Ash not to be angry, but Ash admits he is not, as he will train harder to defeat Trip. Debuts Pokémon *Frillish (Trip's) *Tranquill (Trip's) *Trip's Servine Move *Hex *Work Up Trivia *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Pokémon Battle *The soundtrack opening of Arceus and the Jewel of Life can be heard in the end of the episode. *The "Who's That Pokémon" is Servine. *Team Rocket's jetpacks are used for the first time in this episode. Mistakes Frillish's Hex did more damage to Snivy when she was confused despite Hex only doing double damage on burned, poisoned, paralyzed, frozen or sleeping Pokémon in the games. Gallery The family of Don George BW010 2.jpg Ash and Iris greet Trip BW010 3.jpg Trip annoys Ash BW010 4.jpg Tranquill uses Aerial Ace BW010 5.jpg Tepig came for a battle BW010 6.jpg Tranquill uses Work Out, combined with Double Team BW010 7.jpg Pikachu grabs onto Tranquill BW010 8.jpg Pikachu's Volt Tackle defeats Tranquill BW010 9.jpg A truck comes to save Team Rocket BW010 10.jpg Team Rocket departs with Pierce BW010 11.jpg Servine blocks Pikachu's Iron Tail BW010 12.jpg Pikachu is defeated BW010 13.jpg Snivy uses Vine Whip on the love-struck Servine BW010 14.jpg Frillish protects himself BW010 15.jpg Snivy got affected by Cursed Body BW010 16.jpg Frillish uses Night Shade BW010 17.jpg Snivy is confused BW010 18.jpg Ash tells Trip they will battle each other once more }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Trip Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors